The Cursed Cycle
by Shina Matsuoka
Summary: They say that you only live once. If only that was Elsa's case. It might have been much easier for Jack to take the pain. Their love became a cycle: They meet, they fall in love, she mysteriously dies, then she's reborn into a new life. "Although snowflakes are said to be different, they can be so alike." (JxE) (Image is owned by Lehanan on DeviantArt.)
1. Prologue: The Start of the Cursed Cycle

**The Cursed Cycle**

_A Frozen and Rise of the Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had this plot bunny running around my head for quite a while now, and I think it's time to finally write it. So, in You're My Snowflake, I always put quotes from other people every chapter. Here, I'll be making (crappy) poems to start off each chapter. Don't judge me. I'm not that good with rhymes and poetry, but I'm trying! Anyway, here you go.

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. The plot is loosely derived from the book trilogy 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. Basically just the reincarnation thing there. Image is You Don't Need To Be Alone Anymore - WIP by Lehanan (DA)

* * *

><p><em><strong>They say that love knows no bounds. <strong>_

_**Some truly believe it. **_

_**Some don't want to be seen as clowns.**_

_**He spent his days as a lonely spirit.**_

_**She finally became free.**_

_**The two meet and filled each others' days with passion and glee.**_

_**But when he planned to leave,**_

_**the curse had took flight,**_

_**and he started to grieve, on that dark and lonely night.**_

_**Now, he sees her once every twenty-five years.**_

_**No memory of who she once was or the love he kept dear.**_

_**But, even so, her heart will not be hidden**_

_**Because the love they shared gave no fear, albeit it was forbidden**_

_**Cold, their bodies were**_

_**But their hearts were definitely not**_

_**They both always had each others',**_

_**They were caught.**_

_**Although the cycle continued**_

_**and he'd never have her for long,**_

_**he still hoped for the day when their love grew too strong.**_

_**Stronger than the curse,**_

_**Stronger than the chains,**_

_**So that they could truly be together**_

_**Without the tears and the pain.**_

_**Will they be a happily ever after?**_

_**Or will they ultimately fail?**_

_**Determined, they will fight.**_

_**For their love to finally prevail.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Start of the Cursed Cycle<p>

* * *

><p><strong>| Arendelle's Royal Palace, The Foyer |<strong>

**| January 1846 |**

* * *

><p>The moon was shining brightly that night. It was a full circle, captivating the night sky with the light it reflected from the sun. Unlike the moon, his eyes weren't shining brightly. They were a mixture of hesitance and obscurity. Although he loved her, Jack had to leave. She was the queen. He was an unseen spirit who wandered the world. They could never be. They both possessed the same powers, yes. But being from royal descent, Elsa couldn't be with someone like him. Her people will think she lost her mind, her marrying a man they would think as imaginary. He couldn't let her live that way.<p>

Ever since he arrived in Arendelle, he never could get her platinum blonde hair, her warm smile, and her lovely and enchanting personality out of his mind. She was so different. Not only does she have the power to enthrall people, but she had the powers of ice and snow. He thought that he was the only one able to manipulate them. He was wrong. He had to meet her and get to know her. It wasn't easy. She thought of him as crazy when they first met. But after a while, she got to know him and ultimately was smitten. It was shocking to the queen that she was the only one who could sense his presence, but it made things easier. She did not want any rumors of her with a man to spread throughout her kingdom.

Everyday they were together. Everyday they've gotten closer. Everyday made it even harder for him to stay away. Every small touch sends shivers to both his and her spines. It was why leaving her became a tougher decision for him to make. He had left a note by her bedside table and kissed her forehead, wanting to linger there but knowing he couldn't, before he came into the foyer. He opened the gigantic window and felt the cool night air hit him. "This would be the last time I see you, Queen Elsa." He murmured.

Just when he was about to fly away into the night skies and towards his next destination, the extensive double doors of the foyer opened and the figure of the woman he was about to leave appeared. She was panting. It seemed that she was running. Her eyebrows furrowed and the emotions in her eyes undefinable. Her hands were trembling as if she were cold. That was not the case though. She was never bothered by the cold. In one of her hands was the very same note he had left for her to read. He didn't think she would wake up. "Jack!" She said, her voice louder than she wanted.

"Why are you still up?" He could hear the snarl in his voice. He regretted its sharpness, not intentionally wanting to scare her.

She held the note up, the emotion in her eyes now being shown clearly as anger and hurt. "This!" She answered loudly. "You intended on leaving?! Without saying a proper goodbye, at that." She yelled, her eyes almost forming tears.

"I was going to tell you-" He stopped. He couldn't bear to lie. It would only hurt the both of them more. Yes, he just wanted to leave that note because he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye.

She drew nearer, stepping angrily on the marble floors. "Why didn't you, then?"

He remained quiet, the silence overtook the both of them. Suddenly, Elsa hugged him, making his body quiver. Her proximity always gave him the oddest sensation. Heat. Normally, he never felt heat. It was always cold, but when she gives him the slightest touch, heat fills in. She also felt the same way. All she ever felt was cold, but with him, the cold would disappear. How? Neither of them knew. He wanted to wrap his arms around her too, but didn't.

Elsa clenched her teeth as she hugged him. She was twenty-five years old for heaven's sake! Right now, she was acting like a teenager when her boyfriend broke up with her. They never knew what they actually stood. Were they actually a couple? Or were they just friends? The queen of Arendelle always wanted to ask that, but she didn't want to face rejection. She was scared that he might laugh at her. At the moment, she didn't care anymore. She wanted to know why. Why was he leaving? Why couldn't he have told her himself? Why_ now_? She grew fond of him. She wanted him to stay. She _wanted him_.

She let go of the embrace and, with the anger filling her, slapped her hand right accross his face. He stood there, shocked by what she had just done. He knew he had deserved it though. "Do you think you can just make me actually care about you and then leave without a words notice?" She hissed, a single tear falling. She wiped the tear away, and continued to glare at him. "And just leave a note? A note will not suffice, Jack." Her voice now getting softer as she put her hands on his chest and silently weeped, the emotions were too much fore her. There was anger, disbelief, sadness, confusion.

Elsa didn't want to lose anyone she loved ever again. She lost her sister for such a long time but got her back. She lost her parents, the only two people she was ever in contact with in the days of her solitude. She didn't want to lose him. Ever since Hans tried to kill her, she had trouble trusting men. The only men she trusted was her father, Kristoff -being her sister's lover and all-, and the servants. Then he shows up and melted through her cold exterior that she adorned whenever any other man was present.

Jack felt her touch as though it were fire burning through his shirt which was impossible for someone like him. How could she make him feel this way? He held her hands on his chest with his own and brought them down. Her eyes were downcast. She didn't want him to see her like this. His fingers cupped her chin and made her face him. She bit her lip before speaking. "You're really leaving?" She whispered.

"Yes." He replied. "And if you care for me at all, you will not say another word."

"_If_?!" She exclaimed. "_If _being the moot point, Jack. Of course I care for you! I lov-"

"Don't." He broke her off. "Not another word." He let go of her hands and turned his back on her.

"I have to say it, Jack! I love you." She said. "We've known each other for almost a year now, I know it's not a long time, but there's this feeling in me that doesn't want to let you go. And if you leave now-"

"If I leave, everything will be easier on you." He spoke. "We would never work, Els. You might not understand now, but you have to trust me."

Her eyes drilled into his, her blue orbs piercing into is own. Her lips pursed trying to bite back the words she urged herself to keep. Just before he was about to say another word, Elsa crashed her lips onto his. His eyes widened. He couldn't help himself but respond, his lips melting onto hers. And with that, they both released a blast of snow all over. The foyer was now filled with ice and snow. Snowflakes were at a standstill, unmoving. The odd mixture of the hot and cold taste of their mouths left both breathless. The closer she pressed against him, the more he felt the thrill and agony of what they were doing.

Suddenly, the room shook. They both released from each others grasp. Elsa felt a pang of pain in her stomach and clutched it. "Ow," She yelped.

Jack held onto her. "What's going on?"

She looked at her hand and a gasp escaped her lips. _Blood_... Looking at the red substance that covered her hand, his eyes widened. "Elsa, what is happening?!" He yelled, desperate for an answer.

"I... I don't know." She was just as shocked as he was. She never had any diseases or illnesses. She was completely unaware. Her legs started bleeding as well. Then her arms. Then her head. Jack didn't know what to do. She was bleeding everywhere. All of a sudden, red turned to blue. Ice! "Why am I...?"

"Elsa!" He hoped that it was stopping the blood from gushing out, but he was wrong. Quicker than a snap of a finger, her entire body turned into ice. Jack held her frozen body, wishing she would melt back to her normal state. The ice then shattered into a million pieces, like the heart of the winter spirit. "No, no. No!" He repeated that like a mantra, desperately picking up the remains of the girl he cared for. "No." The pieces were glimmering, taunting him. "No!" He could've prevented this if he had left sooner. Now, Arendelle was queenless. Now, Elsa's sister lost another relative. The Snow Queen was gone. He held some of the pieces on his hands and let the tears roll on. He lost her. It was his turn to weep. "I love you, too." He whispered.

The next day, one of the servants saw the shattered ice on the foyer floor when she was ordered by Princess Anna to search for the queen. Anna ran to the foyer and picked up the largest piece of ice that sprawled. Immediately, she recognized it as her sister's eyes. She screamed. She cried. She felt her world shatter. Anna didn't have her parents and her sister. Her family was gone. The people of Arendelle wept as well. Although there were a lot of questions, they were never answered. Anna was told to assume the throne.

Jack could never forget that horrible night. It was engraved in his mind, filling him with guilt and pain. It continued to do so in many years to come. He kept seeing her. They kept meeting every twenty-five years. He swore to himself to never fall again, but he can never do so. Every twenty-five years he'd fall in love with the same girl. She reincarnated looking just as beautiful as she did. But she always dies just as horribly as she did. He didn't know what to do anymore. Was he cursed to relive the horrifying death of the only woman he had ever loved? Yes, he was.

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Bennett Residence |<strong>

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

><p>Jamie Bennett, now seventeen years old, was just finishing up his homework when the window opened die to the strong winds. Well, his mother would think it was the wind. He knew better. It was Jack Frost. Ever since Jack had become a Guardian, he and Jamie hung out. Jack considered Jamie his best friend and so did he. "Hey there, bud." Jack said, staff in hand.<p>

"Hey, Jack." He replied, turning his swivel chair to face him. "What brings you here? Something happen?"

"Yes, boredom happened. Plus, I wanted to check up on you. Wouldn't want you to be sent to the principal's office again because you messed with your English teacher."

"That was your fault!" Jack laughed at his response. Jamie glared at him. "Well, the substitute for Mr. Weselton is coming tomorrow, so no, _I_ did not mess with the English teacher."

"Substitute, eh?"

Jamie knew where he was going with this. "Jack..." He warned.

"What? I was just kidding." Jack said. "But who gets injured during a snowball fight?"

"Quite a number of people do, Jack." He replied. "Anyway, some of the guys say the substitute's pretty."

"Jamie Bennett, teacher-student relationships don't end well."

"That wasn't what I meant!" Jamie groaned and Jack laughed. Unbeknownst to Jack, the cycle was about to restart and fate will lead him right where it began, for the said substitute's name was Elsa, and they were to meet once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, explanation time! Elsa's deaths were the same. Bleed, freeze, shatter. That's the routine. But, her deaths didn't always happen after a kiss. Sometimes they get the bliss of kissing and no death, but sometimes they didn't even kiss. Yes, Elsa's reincarnations always have ice powers. Their powers is what binds them, but their feelings seal the deal. So, this story revolves more on the tragedy of their love compared to You're My Snowflake where I focus more on the building of their love and Elsa's Guardianship. No, the stories are NOT in the same universe. I will try my best to update my stories every other day. Tomorrow, I will be posting Chapter Six of You're My Snowflake, so please look forward to that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Tuned for More!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Preview of Chapter One: Strangers or Not<span>

"_Good morning, class. This is your new English teacher, Ms. Elsa Williams."_

"_So, how's the new teacher?"_

"_She seems cool, but there's something about her that tells me she's hiding something."_

"_What exactly is that?"_

"_I can't put my finger on it."_

"_The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Anderson?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_...Elsa?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Relax, Review.<strong>

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shina_


	2. Chapter One: Strangers or Not

**The Cursed Cycle**

_A Frozen and Rise of the Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here's the first chapter! So, as I said, I will try my best to post a chapter every other day. Tomorrow, I'll update You're My Snowflake, then the next day, I'll update this again. This chapter is basically Elsa's point of view in her new job and her and Jack meeting _again. _**  
><strong>

**Shoutout: **Thank you, Alice Madison Parker for helping me fix the errors! :)

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. The plot is loosely derived from the book trilogy 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. Basically just the reincarnation thing there. Image is You Don't Need To Be Alone Anymore – WIP by Lehanan (DA)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unacquainted is what you think we are<strong>_

_**An outsider I have become**_

_**But I won't stop although we're far**_

_**Because your touch makes me go numb**_

_**We will make it out unscathed**_

_**Our love is not all for naught**_

_**With your name in my heart, engraved**_

_**We'll know if we're strangers or not.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Strangers or Not<p>

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Burgess High School |<strong>

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

><p>Elsa walked into the brightly lit lobby of Burgess High School earlier than her time-in wearing a buttoned up long sleeve tucked in under pencil skirt, and her hair was tied into a slightly messy bun. The place wasn't too shabby. It looked like any normal high school. The school's insignia was painted onto the floor, and the walls weren't too bright nor too dull. As she passed through the hallways heading towards the principal's office, students were chatting away with some noticing the new face. She even saw a student copying someone else's homework. She shook her head in disappointment.<p>

As she entered the egg shell white principal's office, she saw the woman with brown hair said to be the school's head. "Good morning, Ms. Williams." She said. "I am Principal Tara of Burgess High. Welcome."

She nodded. "Thank you, Principal Tara, for giving me the opportunity to work here." Elsa quit her previous teaching job in Wyomissing, Pennsylvania because her boss was not being the gentleman she thought he'd be. He was the complete opposite, in fact. Cruel, perverse, arrogant. She couldn't stand him, especially since she was his main target. Although she had reported it to the board of educators, no one believed her due to the fact that he was a highly favored educator himself. She knew she needed to leave before something horrendous happened and ended up in Burgess when her best friend, who lived there, wanted to see her again. One thing lead to another, and she managed to get a job at the same school her best friend was working in. She was relieved to know that her boss was a female because she thought she had enough of men for a while.

"Oh! It isn't a huge deal. You're records show me that you will be an excellent addition to the Burgess Hawks family." She waved her hand as if she was dismissing something and placed two pieces of paper on the desk. "Well, here are the scheduled classes you will be teaching. Just to warn you, though, a junior from Class C might be a teensy bit troublesome, but I bet you can handle him. Now, off you go before the bell rings. I'll be there to introduce you to your first class."

Closing the door behind her, she turned around and was startled to see her best friend, Annabelle, looking quite eager. "Oh, dear! Ann, don't scare me like that." Elsa placed her hand on her chest and sighed in relief. "You know how I feel when you do that."

"Sorry," she apologized. "It's just that I am so excited we're working together."

"I am, too, but do you want me to be shaking on the first day of teaching here?"

Annabelle laughed shortly. "Well, if you're shaking in excitement, then yes!" She smiled. "The bell's going to ring soon, though. We should probably get to work. You're filling in Weselton's English classes, right?"

Elsa responded with a nod. She looked at the pieces of paper in her hand and saw that her first class was with class 3-C, a junior class. _'Wait, the student Principal Tara told me about is in that class.' _She thought. She wanted to find out why that particular person was worth mentioning. With a wave of goodbye, the two friends headed to their separate classes.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the classroom, she had noticed that everyone was chatting but they remained in their seats. This was promising. Most of the time, students wouldn't bother heading back to their seats when the bell rang and just waited for the teacher to enter so they may rush to sit down. She walked towards the desk and placed her bag on the chair behind it. Principal Tara had just showed up and was now in front of the class."Good morning, class. This is your new English teacher, Ms. Elsa Williams, your fill-in for Mr. Weselton."<p>

The students greeted both the principal and their new teacher. After a few more words from Tara, she left Elsa with them. Some of the teenagers were murmuring to each other their first impressions of their new teacher. She was beautiful, obviously. She seemed nice, but they would have to wait and see. Jamie, who sat by the window, wasn't really paying attention.

"Before we check the attendance, do you have anything you might want to ask about me?" Elsa was the type of teacher who wanted to know her students. She wanted to befriend them. She didn't want a wall to separate them, because they will be seeing each other almost every day for a month or so.

A series of hands shot up. Their question were quite simple. She easily answered them all. There was one question that caught her attention. "What's your favorite season?" She didn't expect a high school student to ask such a question.

Even so, she didn't want to be rude. "That would be winter."

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Elsa was pleasantly surprised that the students here were cooperating well with her. She and Annabelle sat by the tree behind the school. Annabelle told her that this was her usual lunch time spot because eating with the rest of the teachers in the lounge was too boring for her, and she couldn't eat at the student's cafeteria since it was prohibited.<p>

"How's the day, so far?"

"It's actually going pretty well. The students here weren't such a handful." Elsa replied before munching on her bright red apple.

"Yeah," Annabelle agreed. "The kids here _are_ nice. Nice, nice, nice..."

Elsa arched her brow. "Okay, why are your repeating that word like a parrot?"

"N... Ice." Her friend gave her a knowing look.

Elsa sighed. _'Ice..' _The reason behind Elsa's love for winter was not because she loved building snowmen or snowball fighting. It was because she had this gift. She discovered it on her own. No one but Annabelle knew of her gift. Not even her parents know! She's kept it hidden for so long. But why exactly was Annabelle trying to bring it up? Free ice cream was the answer. Elsa shook her head. "Alright. Let out your cup."

She did as told and Elsa waved her hand on top of it. Not a moment too soon, there the ice cream was. Annabelle couldn't help but laugh. She always had this child-like side of her which Elsa found refreshing. It was as if Elsa was the older sister and Annabelle was the younger one. That's one of the reasons why they both feel like sisters. Maybe not exactly blood related, but still sisters.

Elsa looked up and saw someone passing by. _'Oh, no. Did he see it?'_ She worried, but she figured that if he did, he would've come up to her and ask how she did it. She went back to conversing with her best friend and eating her lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Bennett Household |<strong>

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

><p>After what Jamie considered a long and boring day at school, he finally arrived home. He quickly ran to his room and jumped on his bed, loving the soft and cozy feeling. He heard the window open, and, to no surprise, it was Jack. He didn't mind that he visited frequently. Jack was his best friend, after all.<p>

"So, how was the educational building of boredom?" Jack asked, his feet on top of his swivel chair and his hands on his staff.

Jamie groaned in response. "Boring, as usual. The only thing slightly interesting that happened today was meeting the new teacher."

"So, how's the new teacher? I forgot to show up and mess with her, as I planned to."

"Don't. I got enough punishment from the Mr. Weasel-Town incident." He planted his face on his pillow. "Besides, she doesn't seem like that uptight old man. She seems cool, but there's something about her that tells me she's hiding something."

"What exactly is that?"

"I don't know. I just can't put my finger on it, but I saw her and my Health teacher during lunch today. She seemed to have done something." Jamie shrugged. "I don't know. It's probably just a feeling."

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening and Jack had other places to go, so he left the Bennett house and flew to his next destination. Jamie was fun to keep company. It was fun being with the Guardians, too, but with the occasional banter between him, North, and Bunny, the constant teeth-check that Tooth does, and with Sandy not being able to speak at all, he needed to talk with someone who would agree with him.<p>

Before he could even leave Burgess, he accidentally knocked off something from someone's hands because of the wind he used when flying. He didn't know what took over his body. Usually, he would just leave it at that and fly to where he needed to go, but, instead, he went down and checked what it was. He held the book in his hands. "The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Anderson, huh?" That book only reminded him of one person and one person only. The smile that was on his face just a few minutes ago disappeared as the memories flooded back into his mind.

He's only ever loved her. He first met her almost two-hundred years ago. He first lost her almost two hundred years ago. Ever since then, she would come back looking and acting exactly as she did before. She would still be the beautifully perfect and wonderful woman he fell in love with. The memories taunted him. It was almost as if he could hear her voice again.

"Oh! There it is."

His head shot up. _'That voice. Could it be? ...Elsa?'_

Yes, it was. There she was. She was back. Her platinum blonde hair still wavy. Her blue eyes still hypnotizing. How could he have forgotten! It had been twenty-five years since the last one. He wasn't sure if he was ready. His heart still hadn't mended. Jack never thought he'd be ready to relive the horrifying death of his love. But he has witnessed it happen six times now. And every time still hurt as much as the last.

She walked up, and looked at him quizzically. Yes, she could see him. Just like all those other times before. "Who are you?" She ask, her voice snapping him out of his trance. Of course, she didn't remember him. She tried to get a clear look at the man, but she couldn't due to the lack of lighting.

"O-oh, I'm just... someone..." He replied, not sure of what to say.

"Okay, then, _just someone._" She chuckled. "May I please have my book back? Thank you for finding it, by the way."

He nodded and gave her the book, hoping he was not shaking in the process of doing so. She gave him a smile before thanking him once more and bidding him farewell. He stood there. He was about to get his heart shattered again. The terrible routine to remind him that they could never be. But why do they always meet? Why are they always fated to fall in love? Why was it always her who never gets to live?

Maybe this time it would be his turn. Maybe this time they won't love each other. He shook his head, no. He could never bear the thought of her with someone else. He could never bear the pain. With one last glance at her retreating form, he flew away.

She felt another gush of wind. Her hair flew up with it. She looked behind her. She had felt it was coming from behind her, but nothing could've caused it. The only person who was there was... _'Wait... Where'd he go?' _That was strange. He was just there a few moments ago. Not having enough energy to investigate or even think more about it, she shrugged and headed back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reunion~ Was it n...ICE? Hm? :3 **Anyway, I was really tired when I wrote this so please excuse me if there were any errors. I'll get right on that tomorrow after school!** :)

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Tuned for More!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Preview of Chapter Two: <span>Déjà vu

"_The wind last night was cold, wasn't it?"_

"_What wind?"_

"_You met someone last night?"_

"_Well, it's not exactly the first time we've met,"_

"_I don't know. It just feels like I know you from somewhere..."_

"_I knew someone who loved that saying."_

"_That's weird. I used to say that often as a child."_

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Relax, Review.<strong>

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shin_a


	3. Chapter Two: Déjà vu

****The Cursed Cycle****

__A Frozen and Rise of the Guardians Fanfic__

JELSA

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: ****Sorry for the delay! Here's chapter 2!

**Shoutout: **Thanks to Alice Madison Parker for the usual help! :)

****Disclaimer: ****Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. The plot is loosely derived from the book trilogy 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. Basically just the reincarnation thing there. Image is You Don't Need To Be Alone Anymore – WIP by Lehanan (DA)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meeting you again was unintentional<strong>_

_**It was fate that lead me to you**_

_**If I knew I was going to feel this sensational**_

_**I would have never gotten through**_

_**The beautiful life we had together**_

_**The undying feeling we shared**_

_**All supposed to last forever**_

_**But the outcome showed we were unprepared**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Déjà vu<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning, Queenie."<em>

_She woke up to the sound of his deep, melodic voice. A smile graced her pale white face as her eyes opened to the face she wanted to see. "Good morning," she replied as she sat down. Ever since he had arrived, it made her glad that they had met. He knew how to make her days fun and lively. Her sister did, too, but she already had to a child to take care of._

"_You slept soundly, I presume." He walked towards her._

"_Why, yes. I did." She watched him as he stopped walking when he reached her bedside. "How long have you been here?"_

"_A few minutes," he responded. "You have a tendency to whisper names during your slumber."_

"_Oh?" She smirked. "And who, exactly, did I mention?"_

_He shook his head, a lopsided grin on his face. "Oh, Elsa."_

"_Elsa..."_

"Elsa!"

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Elsa and Annabelle's Residence |<strong>

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

><p>"Elsa!" Annabelle shook Elsa's body to wake her up. "Come on! We have to leave in, like, twenty minutes, and you have to get ready."<p>

Elsa shot up from her bed upon hearing her best friend's voice. She ran to her closet, grabbed her outfit for the day, and ran to the bathroom. "Ann, why didn't you wake me earlier?!" She said from the bathroom.

"Well, I tried to, but you wouldn't wake up," she said as she heard the shower turn on. "It seemed that you were having one of those dreams again."

"Ugh," Elsa groaned as she crouched down to get the soap that had fallen off her hands. "I was. I've gotten used to them, anyway."

"Why? Is it because it's always your dream guy?"

Elsa could hear Annabelle's taunting tone from the bathroom. She rinsed off the shampoo from her hair and grabbed the towel hanging off of the nearby rack. "He's not my dream guy," she said, patting the towel on the wet parts of her body.

"Well, he has to be! You've been dreaming of the same guy since we were teenagers." It was true. Ever since they were seventeen, Elsa had been having dreams of the same man. The same ice blue eyes and snowy white hair invaded her dreams frequently, although not every night. There were always differences in her dreams. The time periods seemed to change in each one. She could be in the 19th century in one dream, and she could be in the early 90's the next.

"Come on, Ann," she said as she put on her clothes. "You know I don't believe in those things."

"What else could your dreams mean?" Annabelle was always the hopeless romantic. When they were younger, she would always swoon over the cute guys at school. Elsa, on the other hand, was more focused on her education and claimed she had no time for a relationship.

"Anything except that," Elsa replied, drying her hair with a hairdryer. "Hey, the wind was cold last night, wasn't it?" She said, trying to change the subject as she combed her hair and styled it into a ponytail.

"What wind?" Annabelle raised a brow. "Last night was pretty wind-less to me, Elsa."

Elsa walked out of the bathroom. "Huh," she said, removing the toothbrush from her mouth. "Are you sure? When I got my book back from this guy, I felt-"

"You met someone last night?" Her friend cut her off. "Who was he? Was he cute?"

Elsa groaned. "Ann, I just got my book back from him when it flew out of my hands." Elsa went back into the bathroom to gargle and leave the toothbrush in the cup on the sink. "Let's go."

"Wait, you're not eating anything for breakfast?"

"No, it's fine. We'll be late if we don't hurry," she said. "Plus, I can just make an ice cold meal for myself later."

Annabelle's eye twitched. "Yuck, how could you eat such cold food?"

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Elsa smirked. "Now, let's get going."

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Burgess High School |<strong>

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

><p>Elsa had just finished checking the attendance of her first class and was about to formally start their discussion. "Okay, class. How many of you have heard of the book, The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Anderson?" A few hands were raised while most of the students looked lost. Elsa smiled. "It's okay if you haven't, but it might be best if you started reading the book soon because we are to be talking about it until Mr. Weselton returns."<p>

Groans escaped from numerous students' mouths. Jamie, though, was one of the few who didn't. _'The Snow Queen, huh?' _He thought. When it came to the topic of snow, ice, and winter, one name immediately popped into his head. _'Jack Frost.'_

"The book was first published in 1845, and it was one of Hans Christian Anderson's highly acclaimed stories. It was one of the longest, too." Elsa wrote on the black board the name, Hans Christian Anderson, and the word, Norway. "There were some rumors, back in those times, that the story was based on the queen of a place in Norway who had the power to manipulate ice and snow."

Jamie's elbows were on the table as he placed his chin on top of his hands, intently listening to the discussion. "Some say that the queen was evil and cursed her kingdom into eternal winter, but, according to records, winter had occurred in Arendelle, the place in Norway, for only two days during that summer," she said. "And the queen died when she was twenty-five years old."

Jamie raised his hand. "Why did she die?"

Elsa shrugged. "No one ever knew the answer. Her sister became queen after her death, but I don't think her sister killed her."

Another student raised her hand. "Why not? Maybe her sister wanted the throne."

"People say that the two sisters were very close, and that the younger one had no intentions to be queen," she replied. "Now, back to the book."

* * *

><p><strong>| London, Europe |<strong>

**| January 1946 |**

* * *

><p><em>It was late in the evening in Europe, and Jack had planned on passing by to reach the USA. He didn't bring a snow day to London, but he had to stop after he saw a few men following a young woman. She was running from them. He knew exactly what they had planned to do and stopped them before they could even touch the girl. <em>

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk." He shook his head as he began forming icicles on the ground before the three men, giving the girl time to run. She looked behind her, eyes widened as she saw the icicles. Jack stared at her, his eyes widening as well. He knew very well who she was. He flew towards her and grabbed her by her wrist. _

_For a moment, time stopped. He looked at the face that gave him joy and pain. Her mouth opened slightly, and her breath hitched. Gasping for air after a long run, she placed a hand on her chest. He knew very well she could see him. Every single time they met, she was able to see him. "I want to ask who you are, but, I think, I should be thanking you first." She said, short pants in between words. "So... Thank you."_

_He nodded. "There's no need to thank me, ma'am."_

"_Elsa," she said._

"_I'm Jack." He let go of her wrist. "Why were they chasing after you, exactly?"_

_She sighed, the hand that was on her chest was moved onto her forehead. "My father's ill. I needed to get him medicine, so I went out into town." She bit her lip. "They just started following me, and I found it rather scary, so I ran."_

"_It's good that you did," he said. "We don't want you getting hurt. Are you the only child? No one else could have gotten the medicine?"_

_She shook her head slowly. "My brother died during the war." Her voice was soft._

_He wanted to hit himself for bringing that up. "I'm very sorry for your loss."_

_She closed her eyes and opened them a moment after. "It is fine. I just have to conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show."_

_There it was. Those lines always managed to escape her mouth every single time. He didn't bother responding to that, but, instead, offered to walk her home. She graciously accepted. Once they arrived, Elsa thanked him again, and Jack gave her a nod. He was about to leave, but her voice stopped him. "Will I see you again?" She asked._

_His thoughts told him to say "no," but the opposite escaped his lips. "Yes, we will see each other soon." At that moment, he knew they were doomed, yet again._

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Bennett Household |<strong>

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

><p>Jack had already arrived before Jamie and was staring outside the window. His mind was filled up with one person and one person only. Yesterday felt like he was back in 1946. Their meeting that year was a bit similar to their meeting the night before.<p>

Jamie walked into his room and was a little startled to see Jack, who was usually supposed to greet him happily, staring out the window, his mouth pouted. "Hey, Jack. What's wrong?" He asked as he closed the door.

Jack jumped a little when he heard the Bennett's voice. "Oh. Hey, Jamie. Didn't notice you get in," he said, turning to the teenaged boy.

"I just got home," Jamie responded. "So, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Jack shook his head. "How about you? Anything happen at school today?"

"Well, only one thing sparked my interest." Jamie took out a book from his bag. "Our English sub discussed about "The Snow Queen" by Hans Christian Anderson, and there was this cool thing she told us about this queen who was said to be Anderson's inspiration to write it."

Jack looked at Jamie, his head tilted. "Which queen?"

"She said she was the queen of some place called... Arendelle, was it?" Jack almost dropped his staff upon hearing the word Arendelle. He knew exactly which queen it was. "She didn't know the name, though," Jamie continued.

"Elsa."

"What?" The teenager raised a brow.

"That queen's name was Elsa."

"Oh! Weird. Our English sub's name is Elsa..."

Jack stood up. "What?"

"Do you know her or anything?

Jack only nodded before flying out of the window. Jamie stood there, mouth open. "Hey! You said you were going to help me with my History homewor... Oh, forget it." He figured Jack needed to do something, but why did he get so worked up over his teacher? Did they meet before? Jamie sighed. _'Well, Jack. I'm going to get you to tell me what's going on tomorrow.'_

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Elsa and Annabelle's Residence |<strong>

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

><p>Annabelle was out with her boyfriend, Christopher, so Elsa was left alone at home. Bored after watching numerous TV shows, she decided to head out to the front yard and enjoy the view of the night sky. Suddenly, she felt a gush of wind. Looking around, all she saw was an outline of a man. She stood up. "Who are you?" Her eyebrows furrowed.<p>

"Whoa, chill," he said.

"Wait. You're the guy from yesterday," she said, recognizing his voice.

He nodded. "Hello."

"Hi, as well." She smiled. "I never got your name yesterday. I'm Elsa."

He took a deep breath in. "My name's Jack."

Now that the lighting was much clearer, she could identify his face. He was pale, had snow colored hair, and a pair of ice blue eyes. Something clicked inside her mind. He looked just like... the guy in her dreams. She shook her head. _'No. It's probably just a coincidence...'_ She thought. "It's nice to meet you, Jack."

"Well, it's not exactly the first time we've met," he said. He felt like hitting himself. He was not supposed to say that aloud.

"True." She chuckled. "But, hey, we're formally introduced now."

He stared at her. She stared at him. She was starting to feel a little uncomfortable and voiced out what she thought. "Oh," Jack said. "I don't know. It just feels like I know you from somewhere..." Again, he felt like hitting himself. Was he trying to give himself away?

Elsa pursed her lips. _'Well, I think I know you from somewhere, but...'_ He heard him mutter something under his breath. She asked what he said.

"I was just saying something someone used to say: Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show," he said. "I knew someone who loved that saying."

"That's weird. I used to say that often as a child."

It was official. The cycle had begun yet again. Jack had to witness her dying in his arms once again. Was he ready? Of course, not. He was and never will be ready enough to go through the horrifying events that would happen in a few weeks now. This will be the first time he'd grieve over her ever since he became a Guardian, and he couldn't stand it.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN:**** Thanks for the support! *heart*

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Stay Tuned for More!<strong>**

* * *

><p>Preview of Chapter Three: Beginning of the End<p>

_"You met Ms. Williams?___"__

_"_Yes, I did."__

"__She can see you? How?____"__

_"I can't explain it, Jamie. It's a little more complicated.___"__

_"Each snowflake is unique.___"__

_"_But no matter how different their patterns can get."__

_"_They are still the same... They're still the same snowflake."__

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Read, Relax, Review.<strong>**

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

__Love, Matsuoka Shin__a


	4. Chapter Three: The Beginning of the End

**The Cursed Cycle**

_A Frozen and Rise of the Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Aaaannnnddd it took me long to update this too... I'm a horrible author. You cannot blame me for being INTERNET-LESS…. But at least I got to focus on the play/ musical I was in! It was so much fun. Sad that it's over, though… But because of the play, I missed a ton of school work. I need to stay an honor student or my mother will kill me. :\ Wish me luck… Well, here's chapter 3~! Oh, yeah. I think there are some misunderstandings regarding my little preview for YMS's next update. Yes, I will be adding some of the characters from the Big 4/ Super 6, but they won't be in the story for too long because they will just be there for a little help in their investigations regarding the time stasis thing.

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Frozen and Dreamworks owns Rise of The Guardians. The plot is loosely derived from the book trilogy 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. Basically, it's just the reincarnation thing there. Image is "You Don't Need To Be Alone Anymore" – WIP by Lehanan (DA)

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the place in which I once belonged<strong>_

_**Time's path is no longer certain**_

_**Although our meeting was prolonged**_

_**We've finally unveiled the curtain**_

_**Through our starts and ends**_

_**We can never forget**_

_**The times we've broken**_

_**On our love, we can bet**_

_**Questions never answered**_

_**Answers never clear**_

_**It will be as graceful as a dancer**_

_**When the heartache will disappear**_

_**As we start off this chapter**_

_**Star-crossed lovers we are to them**_

_**And once we find what we're after**_

_**It's the beginning of the end.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Beginning of the End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Burgess High School |<strong>

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

><p>Jamie never ran so fast in his life. Why was he in such a hurry? For the first time in forever, he was late for class. He missed the bus, because he helped a little girl get her balloon that was caught on a tree branch. It was bad enough that he was punished for what had happened to Mr. Weselton when, in fact, he wasn't entirely to blame. Jack had half of the blame, but since no one but he and his other friends can see him, it would all be for naught if he told them the truth. He whipped past the security guard and high tailed to his classroom. Opening the door, all eyes were on him, including Elsa's.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm late, Ms. Williams." He said in between pants.

Elsa shook her head and gestured to his seat, telling him to sit. "It's fine, Mr. Bennett. You arrived just before I was going to formally start the class."

Jamie thanked her and went to take his seat. Elsa continued discussing "The Snow Queen," and, for once, Jamie wasn't bored during English class. The book interested him. Since Jack, the Winter Spirit, was his best friend, thinking that there was another person who had the same ability as he made him want to find out if she was actually true. One thing puzzled him, though. Why was Jack in such a hurry last night after he told him about Ms. Williams? Perhaps they had met? _'Impossible,'_ he thought. _'No one can see Jack unless they believe.'_

After forty-five minutes, the bell rang. Everyone got up after Elsa had dismissed the class. While other students were busy heading to their next classes, Jamie walked over to the teacher. "Ms. Williams?" He said, heading towards her.

Elsa turned, holding two books on her hands. "Yes?"

"This might be a weird question, but this is for a survey I'm doing," he said, lying.

"Okay," she said as she gave a small smile. "Go ahead and ask."

"Do you believe in any of the old fairy tales, like, I don't know, Jack Frost?"

Elsa raised a brow._ 'An odd question, indeed,' _she thought. Taking a few short moments to wonder if he was being serious or not, she finally replied. "No, I don't. I haven't since I was little."

* * *

><p><strong>| The North Pole, Santa's Workshop |<strong>

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

><p>It was the second week of the month which meant that it was time for the monthly Guardian meeting. They decided to do this a few years ago to catch up and know what is going on in their part. Also, it was an excuse for North to invite them all and try to convince them to help the yetis. Of course, they never agreed to do so.<p>

Today was different, though. Everyone had noticed that Jack was acting quite odd. He wasn't being the normal mischievous Jack Frost. For once, he sat down and did not say a word. "Did something happen to Jack?" Tooth whispered onto Bunny's ears.

Bunny replied with a shrug. "Beats me."

North looked at Jack then at the Sandman. Sandy looked like he knew something was going on. "Okay, did we miss something?" North spoke.

"Nothing, North," Jack said, passive.

"And he speaks!" Bunny exclaimed. "I was wondering where that voice of yours went, mate."

"Jack, what's wrong?" Tooth tilted her head.

"Everything's fine." He looked up and forced himself to smile. "Just having an off day."

The Sandman, on the other hand, knew the truth. Jack was not fine, at all. He was far from it. Sandy was the one responsible for Elsa's dreams. He was the one giving her the memories that both her and Jack shared.

Sandy found out about Jack's star-crossed love story. He had been rooting for Jack since the beginning, giving every single one of her reincarnations memories in the form of dreams, hoping that she would remember. So far, none of them did, but Jack and Elsa would always end up loving each other. One way or another, they were bound by their cursed fate. He knew that the cycle had begun once again and hoped that time would be the very last and Jack would finally get his girl.

If only fate would allow...

Sandy put his hand on Jack's shoulder, comforting him. Jack looked at the Sandman and just shook his head. "It's alright, Sandy. I appreciate your help."

"Help in what?" Tooth asked.

Sandy looked at the Tooth Fairy and formed an image of a snowflake with his sand.

Jack sighed. _'Each snowflake is unique, but, no matter how different their patterns can get, they are still the same. They're still the same snowflake.'_

* * *

><p><strong>| Arendelle's Royal Palace |<strong>

**| November 1844 |**

* * *

><p>It was such a beautiful day in the kingdom of Arendelle. Children were out and about, playing with each other while their parents were busy with work and buying the necessary things they needed. Jack decided that it was about time winter came. With the wind helping him fly and his staff in hand, he flew throughout the kingdom to spread the winter fun.<p>

Citizens noticed the snow started to fall and smiles were all around. "That's a new reaction to the start of winter…" The Winter Spirit said aloud. He never saw the people of Arendelle so glad that it was winter. Did something happen? He did not know.

Right before he was about to leave since he was done with his work, something caught his eye. A beautiful woman in a ice-colored dress stood in front of the Royal Palace Grounds. Just the sight of her gave him the impression of an elegant and poised royal. The thing that really piqued his interest was not the stunning woman but what she did made his jaw drop.

She smiled at the people who were already crowding the area and greeted them. Right after that, she stomped her foot onto the ground and the stone floors that were in front of the palace turned into ice. "Is that why everyone looked so happy when I made it snow?" Jack pondered. The woman really did intrigue him, so, of course, he had to get to know her. He didn't care if she would not be able to see him.

As she walked back into the palace, Jack hurriedly flew behind her. The servants greeted her by bowing.

"Queen Elsa, your sister is looking for you," one of the servants said.

"Queen, huh?" Jack said.

Elsa tilted her head. "Wait. Kai, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Your Majesty?"

Elsa shook her head. "Nevermind," she said. "So… Where's Anna?"

"She's in the library with Sir Kristoff."

Jack flew to the garden behind the palace, trying to get his thoughts together. She heard him. She actually heard him! How did she hear him? He did not know, but he wanted to find out. As if on cue, the entrance door to the garden was opened and revealed the Queen of Arendelle. She walked with grace. The falling snowflakes made her look even more stunning. The garden was almost entirely covered by snow. She raised a brow; a look of confusion adorned her face. "How did you get here?"

It was Jack's turn to raise a brow. _'Who's she talking to?' _He thought.

"Hello?" She said as she walked towards the Winter Spirit. "I asked you a question."

He looked taken aback. He put his hand on his chest. "Are you talking to me?"

She shrugs. "I don't see anyone else here."

"You can see me?"

"Last time I checked, I had eyes," she said sarcastically. "Who are you?"

He hesitated before he answered, "Jack. Jack Frost."

* * *

><p><strong>| Arendelle's Royal Palace |<strong>

**| November 1844 |**

**| A Week After |**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Elsa, your lover is here." Anna giggled as she entered Elsa's room.<p>

Elsa sighed. "Anna, he's not my lover."

"Sure, he is!" The queen's sister exclaimed. "You guys hang out with each other all the time and you two flirt in public, too."

"We do not!"

"You do not, what?" The man they were just speaking of asked as he entered the room through the open window.

A mischievous grin showed up on the freckle-faced princess. "I'll just leave you two alone." With that, she left the room.

"Anna..." Elsa shortly laughed as she shook her head. Facing the man that had just entered, she pointed her finger at him. "And what did I tell you about entering through the window? Why can't you just knock or come in through the gate like a normal person."

"You know, I'm not exactly normal, Your Highness." He smirked and bit her finger. "And as a queen, you shouldn't be pointing."

She got her finger out from in between his teeth and shook her hand. "You shouldn't be biting people's fingers, too, Jack."

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Elsa and Annabelle's Residence |<strong>

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up, her eyes wide. It was him! The same guy she had met the night before. His eyes, his hair, his mouth... <em>'Wait! Why the hell am I thinking about this?'<em> She looked at the clock by her bedside table. It was five in the morning. "Great..." She murmured. "Strange dream plus waking up too early..." When she would wake up early, she had a tendency of not being able to go back to her peaceful slumber.

She walked down the stairs to the kitchen and was preparing breakfast. Hopefully, she wouldn't freeze the food again. Elsa's a great cook, but the problem was her powers. She wasn't exactly the master of ice, albeit her being the only one, that she knows of, that had powers. That's one of the reasons why she never told anyone, excluding Annabelle, and a few other people.

Speaking of ice powers, Jamie Bennett had asked her if she believed in Jack Frost. That question popped into her mind again. Why in the world would he ask such an irrelevant question? She shook her head as she grabbed the frying pan. _'Teenagers will be teenagers...'_

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Bennett Household |<strong>

**| February 2021 |**

* * *

><p>A gush of cold wind caused the teenage Bennett to wake up. He shivered as he sat up and looked at the window to find Jack. "Jack? Why are you here? It's..." He looked at the wall clock. "Five thirty in the morning..."<p>

"I was just bored." The Guardian replied, sitting down on the window sill.

Jamie, on the other hand, was not convinced. He raised a fine brow. "Bored? Seriously? You, Jack Frost, are bored?"

"Yeah," Jack shrugged. "Nothing much to do once your job is done."

"So you decided to wake me up this early just because you're bored?"

"That… And I wanted to ask you something..."

Jamie shook his head. "I knew there was something up. What d'you need to ask?"

Jack hesitated a bit before he spoke. "How much do you know about your substitute?"

"Ms. Williams?"

"That's her last name, now, huh?" Jamie heard Jack murmur.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. "You met her?

Jack rubbed the back of his neck as he searched his mind for the right answer. "Er, you can say that..." Jamie gave him an unamused look. "Fine. Yes, I did."

"She can see you? She told me, yesterday in class, that she didn't believe in such poppycock."

"Poppycock?"

"Well, she didn't say that, but it's the same thing." Jamie shrugged. "Wait... She can see you? How?"

"I can't explain it, Jamie. It's a little more complicated than you think..."

"Well, since you woke me up in this hour, we have a lot of time to talk about it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hellooo~~ So glad to be back! I know y'all are probably mad that I took so long, but it's here! And You're My Snowflake will finally be updated by tomorrow~! (because I want y'all to prepare yourselves for chapters with Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn, and a little scene with the teens from Berk! Chapter Eight of YMS will focus on investigating in Dun Broch and Corona. Chapter Nine Will focus on the Berk teens~! Only FOUR MONTHS 'till HTTYD 2 and I CANNOT WAIT~! At least Divergent is coming out next month~ FourTris FTW!)

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Tuned for More!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview of Chapter Four: Let the Storm Rage On<strong>_

_"Why won't you tell me?"_

_"I'll tell you when the time is right, Jamie."_

_"What's up with you, Elsa? You've been acting strange."_

_"The dreams keep getting weirder and weirder."_

_"How do you know me so well?"_

_"I just do."_

_"Are you sure we haven't met before?"_

_"You're just so familiar... I sound crazy, don't I?"_

_"There's this legend of a mischievous teenage boy who died here in Burgess."_

_"Jack Frost."_

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Relax, Review.<strong>

(No flames, please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shina_


	5. Chapter Four: Let the Storm Rage On

**The Cursed Cycle**

_A Frozen and Rise of the Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I AM BACK, BITCHES~ Jk, jk. I'm back! With a new chapter~ Summer is over, so I now don't have any travelling to do and parties to go to. Well, a lot has happened. I pulled the plug on my Ask Jelsa Blog on Tumblr because I knew I couldn't juggle too many things at once since school is just around the corner, and I wanted to focus on my fics more! Trust me, it was a hard decision to stop my ask blog after reaching 1000 plus followers, but I have school to focus on, too. Anyway, d'ya miss me? (Probably not because there are SOOOO many much better quality Jelsa fics.)

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and DreamWorks owns Rise of the Guardians. The plot is loosely derived from the book trilogy 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. Basically, the reincarnation thing there. Image is _"You Don't Need to Be Alone Anymore - WIP"_ by Lehanan on DeviantArt.

* * *

><p><strong>When you've been touched by an angel,<strong>

**or awakened by the darkness,**

**No matter what they're labeled,**

**They might chase out the loneliness.**

**The dreams you've received,**

**The people you've met,**

**The pain you've conceived,**

**Is filled with regret.**

**Where one's life is unknown,**

**And the other's endangered,**

**It just goes to show**

**Their love did not waver.**

**The road will be bumpy,**

**There's nowhere to call home.**

**All their hope might get them lucky,**

**So they Let the Storm Rage On.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Let the Storm Rage On<p>

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Bennett Household |<strong>

**| March 2021 |**

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks since Jack suddenly woke Jamie from his slumber. "Out of boredom," as Jack had said. The teen knew better than that. He knew something was up, yet Jack wouldn't say a word about it. He was always trying to change the subject or avoid the question whenever Jamie felt the need to know and ask. All that did was pique the teenager's interest, but he could do nothing much until his immortal buddy would finally tell him. Right now, he was focused with school work.<p>

Jamie's been enjoying Ms. Williams' class. She wasn't a boring, stick to the book teacher. She tried to make learning a little more enjoyable than it usually would. What really shocked him and the class was that she had a wonderful singing voice. During lunch break, they heard her singing a verse of "On My Own" from Les Miserables, and needless to say, it took their breath away.

Something about her still irks him, though. The fact that Jack was so interested in someone he claims he had never met before she became a teacher in Burgess High. Could it be that his best friend had a crush on his English teacher? He shook his head. There was a possibility, but he knew Jack wasn't stupid enough to fall in love with a mortal. At least, he thought he was.

Laying down and staring at the ceiling, Jamie let out an exasperated sigh. Maybe he was thinking too much.

Suddenly, his window opened, revealing Jack. "How's it going?"

Jamie sat up and looked at him. "Pretty good, I guess. You?"

"Work's pretty much done," he replied, shrugging. "School?"

"The usual, but Miss Williams is a great teacher, though." Right as the words escaped his lips, Jack's smile faltered for a moment.

"I... Is that so?"

Jamie sighed. "You know, Jack, you should start telling me what the hell is going on. Your dreariness whenever I mention Miss Williams is sort of concerning me."

Jack's lips stayed zipped.

"Why won't you tell me? A little knowledge won't hurt, you know?"

The snow haired spirit pursed his lips before answering, "I'll tell you when the time is right, Jamie."

"When will that be? It's almost a month since I've been asking you the same question, dude."

"Just... When the moment's right, okay?" He said, exasperated.

"Fine," he replied. "I'm just a bit concerned."

"I know, but thank for your concern, anyway."

No matter what, Jamie will get Jack to tell him what was going on. He didn't like being kept in the dark. He, also, didn't like seeing Jack less... Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>| London, Europe |<strong>

**| February 1946 |**

* * *

><p><em>She had been waiting for the day she would see him again. She didn't understand how or why in the world she wanted to see an absolute stranger. They've only exchanged a few words of thanks, then he left. Her mind would always wander to the image of his beautiful blue orbs. It was as if she had hypnotized him. Something about him felt so... wrong... in the most right way. <em>

_She couldn't explain it. A part of her felt like he was trouble. The other part of her wanted to get to know him. Actually, it was as if she had already seen him before. Her mind was in a daze as she walked mindlessly around the garden of her home. She lived a normal life with a normal family. The only time she didn't feel normal was when she would let her powers of ice and snow go free. Maybe that was why she wanted to know the stranger who calls himself Jack, because they both shared the same powers._

_How he could do it in public baffled her. She was, under any circumstances, allowed to show her powers to anyone other than family. They were afraid people would take her away and treat her like a freak. Of course, it is inevitable. No one else had what she had... Or so she thought. _

_Her hand touched the petal of the rose by her right, frost soon covering the flower itself. She sighed. There it went._

_Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly and was staring at the same blue eyes she was thinking of just a few moments ago._

_"Hi," he greeted, his mouth forming into a smile._

_She gently smiled back, fully turning her body to face him. "Hello." Then, a thought hit her. "How in the world did you get in here?"_

_"Er," he hesitated to answer. "No one can actually see me."_

_She raised a brow. "Huh?"_

_"You're the only one who can," he said._

_"Are you joking or..?"_

_"Believe me or not, it's true. I just... wanted to see you again."_

_Her expression softened. Looks like she wasn't the only one who was curious of the other._

_"...I did, too."_

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Elsa and Annabelle's Residence |<strong>

**| March 2021 |**

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up with her eyes wide. It was him, again! Why was she dreaming of him? She'd never really gotten to know him. Was it just infatuation? Elsa shook her head and shook her body. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, it read 9:43 AM, Saturday. A free day for her and Annabelle. They've decided to go out to the park and enjoy a walk together every Saturday just for the hell of it. She got off of her bed and stretched out her arms before heading into the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning," Annabelle chimed as she placed a plate of pancakes on the table. "Any dreams of lover boy last night?" She teased.

Groaning, the platinum blonde sat down. "Ann," she warned.

"What's up with you, Elsa? You've been acting strange," Annabelle said sarcastically.

"Ann, the dreams are just getting weirder and weirder. "

"Hey, I'm just interested in your little thing with the dream guy."

"Nothing is going on between me and 'dream guy,' okay?"

"Wait," Annabelle said. "You've met him?"

She really put her foot in her mouth on that one. "Maybe..."

"Holy cow! He's legit real?! Elsa, you should totally go for him!"

"What, no!" Elsa dropped her knife and fork. "Ann, he could be a murderer for all I know. I met him a month ago and never saw him since."

"And you never told me?!"

Elsa nodded. "Never seemed to have an opportunity to talk about it."

She shook her head. "But you've been dreaming of him! It's fate." Annabelle sighed dreamily.

"Oh, you know I don't believe any of that Disney BS, right?"

"It's not BS! Well, sometimes it can be, but with this... I don't know. Something feels right about this."

Elsa gave her best friend an incredulous look. "You're fantasizing over my love life?"

"Correction, your nonexistent love life."

She shook her head. "Look, I've only spoken, like, less than twenty words with the guy, and to be honest, I'm not looking for a relationship."

It was Annabelle's turn to give her best friend an incredulous look. "Seriously? Elsa, you're turning 25 soon, and you've only dated, like, two guys."

"That's because I'm focused on work."

"Fine, stay single and die a cat lady," Annabelle joked.

"Ha ha, nice one," Elsa replied sarcastically.

"Actually, scratch that. Instead of a cat lady, be an old dragon lady like Gothi in How to Train Your Dragon 2."

"Hm, better," she agreed. "We should really go out and watch that movie again."

"It was awesome." With that, they finally started eating breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvannia, The Park |<strong>

**| March 2021 |**

* * *

><p>The two were enjoying talking and walking around the park eating the pretzels that they had packed with them and telling each other stories about their students and classes. It turns out, Annabelle gets a laugh out of one of her students who's always late in her class. Every time he gets late, she does something new to welcome him into the class, and by that, she meant scare him.<p>

"So he fell down and his pants ripped!" She laughed.

"You know, his parents might get very peeved."

"Actually, they used to be. Now, they support it. They said they wanted to teach him a lesson for being late, you know," she replied, shrugging. "How about you? Any students that did something weird or... whatever?"

Elsa bit her lip, trying to recall. "Ah," she snapped her fingers. "Jamie Bennett asked me if I believed in Jack Frost once."

"Jack Frost?" Annabelle repeated. "Why Jack Frost?"

"I don't know."

She suddenly gasped. "What if he found out about your powers!"

Elsa scrambled to shush her best friend. "Shh! We're in public, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry," she replied. "But seriously, what if?"

"I just hope not."

"Anyway, tell me about the 'dream guy' you met?"

_'Here we go again,'_ Elsa thought as she groaned. "Why are you so interested?"

"Well, you've been dreaming of the guy for, like, forever. It just piqued my interest, that's all."

"I told you, we haven't spoken to each other much."

"Did you at least get his name?" Annabelle bit into her third pretzel.

"It was Jack."

Annabelle spit out her pretzel. "Jack?!" She exclaimed. "From Jack Frost to Dream Guy Jack. Coincidence? I think not!"

"Seriously, Ann?"

"I mean, come on! Your dream guy's name is Jack. You have ice powers. Jack Frost. Come on, don't tell me that it doesn't freak you out in the slightest."

Elsa thought about it for a moment. "Okay, maybe a little bit, but it's ridiculous."

Annabelle sighed. "Yeah, you're right, but it's cool to think that you could be dating a magical being... Such as yourself."

"Ann, I'm human."

"With powers," she added. "And an attitude like a queen's."

She scoffed. "How do you know me so well?"

"I'm your best friend. I just do."

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Elsa and Annabelle's Residence |<strong>

**| March 2021 |**

**( Nighttime, Same Date )**

* * *

><p>Annabelle had decided to sleep early due to a little morning get-together with Christopher and his family. Elsa decided to sit down on the front porch and enjoy the night air. She smiled. The cold always made her feel at home and, somewhat, safe. Her thoughts went back to her conversation with Annabelle at the park. She never really thought about it. Something about that man really made her wonder how he was always in her dreams. No matter who she was, he was there.<p>

The temperature dropped suddenly. She stood up and placed her hands on the railings, feeling the cool air. Her eyes were closed, her smile was back. When she opened her eyes, she saw him. Jack was there.

"Uh, hey," he said.

Elsa furrowed her brows. "Where'd you come from?"

"Uh, I was taking a walk."

She didn't believe that. "You know, I'm sensing some stalker-ish vibes from you."

"Well, I didn't mean for that to happen. I just like walking around at night," Jack replied. "And how about you? Why are you out? The night is dangerous."

"Back at you," she said. "Well, it's not like I'm _really_ outside of home."

He shrugged. "True. You know, I was hoping I'd see you again."

Her eyes widened. _'I just wanted to see you again,'_ the words from the man in her dreams rang in her head. It sounded so similar, too similar. "I... Is that so?"

He nodded as a response. She let him sit with her on the porch and continued conversing about a lot of things. Little by little getting to know each other. She found it refreshing to know more about him than his name. Talking to a stranger was different to Elsa. She never does that, but something pushed her, too. It was as if she didn't have control of her mouth that night. It also felt eerily familiar to her dreams when she would meet _him_ for the second time. It both thrilled her and scared her.

She bit her lip. "Are you sure we haven't met before?"

She saw his smile falter for a moment. "No, not that I remember," he replied.

"You're just so familiar." She shook her head. "I sound crazy, don't I?"

He chuckled. "I've met a lot of crazy people, and trust me, you're not one of them."

Smiling, she replied, "That's great to hear."

Suddenly, his expression turned from playful to sullen. "This... This is probably the last time you'll see me."

She tilted her head. "Excuse me, what?"

"Well, it not like you care, exactly. I just thought I'd let you know."

Her confusion grew. "I don't think I understand."

"Well, all there is to understand is that there's this legend of a mischievous teenage boy who died here in Burgess."

She was getting spooked. "What?"

"His name is Jack Frost," he said as he looked her in the eye. "I'm Jack Frost."

Her eyes widened. He didn't know why he was telling her this. Maybe it was just the want for her to further her from himself. He wanted her to try and live a full life once. Him being there will only make history repeat itself. He walked out of the porch as she tried following him.

"Wait, you do realize you sound demented, right?" She was wondering if she was talking to a mental patient all along.

He turned to face her. "Well, it helps to keep you as far away from me as possible."

"What? If you didn't want to me to approach you, so why did you?"

"You wouldn't want to know, Elsa. I just wanted to see you again."

"Know what? I'm beginning to think you're crazy."

"Good. Goodbye," he said as he flew off, disappearing into the night sky.

She stood there, baffled, for God knows how long. When she finally shook it off, she ran into the house and her room, slamming the door shut. She had to be dreaming. She had to! Nothing makes sense. For one, he could fly. Was he suddenly Superman? She shook her head. No. She had to be seeing things. Laying down on her bed, a million theories and thoughts filled her brain, eventually leading her to dream about the same man that's making her go insane.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was that? I know it seemed rushed for her to find out about Jack this quickly, but trust me, the real problems are much bigger than they seem, so stick around! I had to make her find out about Jack sooner because the things she has to go through will take more time than the finding out about Jack, and I intend to have only at most, 20 chapters of this thing. So, yeah. :D

Also, you'll understand more of what had just happened in the next chapter with Jack's POV.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Tuned for More!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview of Chapter Five: Haunted<strong>_

_"Elsa, you look like you barely slept."_

_"I had a rough night."_

_"Thank you, Elsa."_

_"No, Jack. Thank **you**."_

_"It's getting really annoying not knowing anything!"_

_"Jamie, may I speak with you."_

_"Who's Jack to you?"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Jack Frost."_

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Relax, Review<strong>

(No flames please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shina_


	6. Chapter Five: Haunted

**The Cursed Cycle**

_A Frozen and Rise of the Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay, an update! Basically, I've been through a whole lot of crap. School is even more stressful than before. I got UTI, anemia, and something happened to my back, but I'm getting better. It's really been a sucky month for me. Anyway, this chapter is sort of inspired by the song Haunted by Taylor Swift. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and DreamWorks owns Rise of the Guardians. The plot is loosely derived from the book trilogy 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. Basically, the reincarnation thing there. Image is _"You Don't Need to Be Alone __Anymore - WIP"_ by Lehanan on DeviantArt.

* * *

><p><strong>Deep down in the depths of their hearts,<strong>

**The love they've felt for years stayed.**

**Though they have always played their parts,**

**They have no hope to be saved.**

**Through the freezing cold,**

**They run away.**

**Restless, Fearless, Bold,**

**They will remain.**

**The dreams of love,**

**The lives they've created,**

**Destroyed and shoved,**

**Now, they are Haunted.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Haunted<p>

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Elsa and Annabelle's Residence |<strong>

**| April 2021 |**

* * *

><p>She woke up, panting, her hair a mess from tossing and turning. Her eyes opened wide, tears struggled to escape and stain the silk blanket. It was him. It was always him. He remained in her thoughts, like her own shadow. In her dreams, he'd be there, hugging her, kissing her, making her feel better. "Why?" She asked herself in a soft whisper. It had been the same ever since that night he left her standing on the porch, confused.<p>

Turning her head, she saw the clock on her bedside table. _Saturday._ _10:42 AM._ It was about time to wake up. Rubbing her eyes with her wrists, she stifled a yawn and put her feet on the carpet floor. Staring mindlessly at the floor, she thought back to the last time she saw him. Was he really Jack Frost? She shook her head. It could never be, but how did he manage to fly? It's been a whole month, and she still didn't let it go. It was too frustrating.

In the kitchen, Annabelle was eating breakfast. Elsa would never admit it herself, but she was acting out of sorts. Annabelle had noticed it immediately. She had been waking up later than usual. She would stare at nothing whenever she would go quiet, and frankly it terrified the red head. Seeing Elsa like that did not go well with her. She had asked her about it on several occasions, but all she would get was a small smile as a reply. She wouldn't answer.

Hearing footsteps on the tile floor, she could tell Elsa was on her way. Even if she would ask now, what would be different? Annabelle sighed. She would just have to wait.

"Morning," Elsa greeted as she entered the pale white kitchen.

Annabelle smiled. "Good morning."

"So what's for breakfast?"

"Uh, eggs and bacon," she replied. "You look like you barely slept."

"I had a rough night." As the platinum blonde sat down and began eating her meal, she didn't fail to notice her best friend blatantly staring at her. Putting down her knife and fork, she stared back. "What?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothing, nothing at all," she replied, cursing herself for being so obvious.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, it's totally nothing." She rolled her eyes.

"Um… It's just…" Her mind struggled to think of an excuse. "I forgot to grade a few papers! Got to go." With that, she ran out the door to her room.

Elsa raised a brow before shrugging and returning to her meal.

* * *

><p><strong>| Dunblane, Scotland |<strong>

**| March 1996 |**

* * *

><p><em>She walked around the church, eyes downcast. People around her, especially those who were related or close to the victims killed in the massacre, were in tears. Why one kill innocent children, she didn't know. She didn't want to know. She found herself outside Dunblane Cathedral, wishing for some fresh air.<em>

"_Hey," she heard his voice. "It's that bad, huh?"_

_She turned to him, his lips pressed. Sighing, she nodded. "It is very sad. All those children... They didn't deserve to live such short lives."_

"_No one ever should, but the universe works in mysterious ways, Els." He looked up at the sky. "Wherever those kids are, they wouldn't want anyone to stay down forever."_

_She looked at him, an eyebrow raised._

"_If it was me, I wouldn't want anyone's life to be miserable because I'm gone." Closing his eyes, he smiled. "I want them to remember me for the good times, not for the bad."_

_She smiled softly._

"_Not that there's anyone who would think I matter enough to be sad about my death… Plus, I'm a spirit."_

_Her smile dropped. He had a point, but it was not entirely true. She would be sad if he were gone. She would be miserable if he were gone, not like she would admit it, though. She was stubborn in that sense. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said, "I would."_

_His eyes shot open as he turned his gaze to her. "What?"_

"_I think you matter enough to… You know." She looked down at her hands clasped together. "Even though you can't exactly die, I would care if you, by any chance, will."_

_He smiled at her, caressing her cheek with the back of his right hand. "Thank you, Elsa."_

_She smiled back. "No, Jack. Thank __**you**__."_

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Elsa and Annabelle's Residence |<strong>

**| April 2021 |**

* * *

><p>The fork laid there on the ground, completely ignored, as Elsa stared at nothing in particular. It was still him, she realized. His voice, his hair, his eyes, his everything! It was still the same Jack. Why was she daydreaming about him all the time? Scratch that. Why was she always thinking about him? Whether it's in her dreams or when she's watching television, he would suddenly pop up in her mind.<p>

It's not like she loved him. She barely knew him. Actually, she did not know him. But something was getting her on the edge, irking her to the point where she's been constantly unfocused. She wanted it to stop. She _needed_ it to stop. To do that, she _needed_ answers.

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvannia, Bennett Household |<strong>

**| April 2021 |**

* * *

><p>"Wait, did I hear that right?" Jamie exclaimed. Thankfully, his parents and his sister were out. They won't hear it.<p>

Jack nodded.

"I didn't see you for an entire month because you were avoiding someone? Is it Pitch? He's back?"

"No, it's not Pitch. I just needed to get away," he replied.

Jamie crossed his arms. "It's getting really annoying not knowing anything. It's not just that, really. Being your best friend and not knowing why you're acting so distant is bugging me enough as it is, but how you've been acting lately is just plain scary."

"Scary how?"

"Just plain scary, Jack," he replied. "But I've told you, I'm just going to wait for you to tell me."

* * *

><p><strong>| The North Pole, Santa's Workshop |<strong>

**| April 2021 |**

* * *

><p>The next day, Jack flew to the North Pole. The other guardians had been called for a meeting to know how things are going. They've noticed that the Guardian of Fun was not being as fun as he used to be those past few weeks. It was strange seeing him look so mad and sad at the same time. Yes, he would talk to them as if nothing was wrong, but the eyes are the doorway to the soul. It was clear in his that he was not happy and that something was bothering him.<p>

"Hey, Jack's been acting strange, don't you think?" Tooth whispered to Bunny as Jack was walking around and not messing with Phil like he usually does.

Bunny nodded. "He's acting like he has an ice pole stuck in his ass."

Tooth slapped his arm. "Maybe we should ask him what's wrong…"

Sandy popped up in front of them, shaking a finger, and X image showing atop his head.

"Why, Sandy?" North asked.

Sandy just pursed his lips and motioned them to stay where they were while he floated towards the Guardian of Fun.

"Oh, hey, Sandy," Jack greeted.

Sandy gave him a wave and a question mark made out of sand showed on top of his head.

"What do you mean what's wrong?"

He looked at him incredulously.

Jack sighed. "You're way too observant. You can guess what's bugging me."

Sandy slowly nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. A heart image was shown on his hands.

"Heh, yeah." He scoffed. "But I sort of scared her away. It's how things should be."

Sand spewed out of Sandy's ears.

_Broken heart. Flower. Tear. Two Snowflakes. Dream Cloud. Heart._

"Woah, woah, woah, wait!" Jack exclaimed. "You still give her dreams of our memories?!"

Sandy nodded.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "She must be getting more curious, like always."

Sandy frowned. Another heart image was made.

"Ugh, Sandy, of course I still do, but it's for her own good."

'_Then fight for her.'_

There, floating above his head, were words made out of sand.

'_Then fight for her.'_

Jack looked at him, confused. Sandy sighed.

'_Stop sulking and fight for her!'_

The words changed. Chuckling, Jack squatted down to Sandy's height. "I've already tried. It never works."

Sandy slapped his hand onto his forehead. An image of a scythe was made.

"What does a scythe have to do with this?"

Silence.

"The Grim Reaper?"

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Burgess High School |<strong>

**| April 2021 |**

* * *

><p><em>Ring!<em>

"Class dismissed," Elsa said to her students. "And don't forget about your home reading reports! I expect them to be on my desk by next week."

As Jamie was about to head out the door, he heard his teacher's voice.

"Jamie, may I speak with you?"

He heard his friends teasing him, asking him what he did, but he shushed them and walked towards her. "What is it, Ms. Williams?"

"I need you to answer some questions."

"Questions?" He parroted.

"And I need you to answer them sincerely."

Hesitantly, he nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa started. "Why did you ask me if I believed in Jack Frost?"

He tilted his head. She was asking him why he had asked her a question he asked over a month ago. Shocked wasn't quite the word he'd use to describe this. "Uh, I just wanted to ask…"

"And of course teenage boys, like you, would ask if one believed in Jack Frost as their first question to their teacher."

He was sweating. "Uh, maybe?"

She folded her arms.

'_I'm screwed,' _he thought. Sighing, he answered her question with another, "Who's Jack to you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jack Frost."

She stared at the boy, stunned. "Why would you ask-"

"Because, Ms. Williams, you seem to know him, and he seems to know you, as well."

She stood up. "You know each other?"

He nodded. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here's chapter 5. I'm much more content with this one than the previous one. Anyway, thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Tuned for More!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview of Chapter Six: All Too Well<strong>_

_"I don't know what's going on with him."_

_"What?"_

_"He's been acting different ever since…"_

"_I promised I'd wait 'till he tells me himself why he's been so strange."_

_"But I've never met him before I came here."_

_"Grim!"_

_"Can you help me with something?"_

_"I died?"_

_"When?"_

_"Your death's approaching."_

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Relax, Review<strong>

(No flames please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shina_


	7. Chapter Six: All Too Well

**The Cursed Cycle**

_A Frozen and Rise of the Guardians Fanfic_

JELSA

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here's chapter 5. I'm much more content with this one than the previous one. Anyway, thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Frozen and DreamWorks owns Rise of the Guardians. The plot is loosely derived from the book trilogy 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. Basically, the reincarnation thing there. Image is _"You Don't Need to Be Alone Anymore - WIP"_ by Lehanan on DeviantArt.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are again<strong>

**Back to square one**

**Everything's in vain**

**Pain has already won**

**It has all been decided**

**We cannot be**

**But without spilling red**

**We can still flee**

**I know places we can hide**

**Away from the darkness**

**Please don't cast me aside**

**Don't leave me a mess**

**Don't break me like a promise**

**Because with you I fell**

**Don't be so cruel saying you're honest**

**Because I know it all too well**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: All Too Well<p>

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Burgess High School |<strong>

**| April 2021 |**

* * *

><p>"How… How do you know him?" Elsa asked as she stood up, hands on her desk. The rays of the sun were invading the room through the windows.<p>

Jamie took a deep breath. "I could ask you the same thing, Ms. Williams." He folded his arms. "Actually, he's been acting strange. I don't know what's going on with him."

"What?"

"He's been acting different ever since…"

Before he could finish, another teacher knocked on the door and entered. Jamie recognized her as his Spanish teacher, Mrs. Lopez. "Ms. Williams, all of the teachers are being called for a meeting about tomorrow's field trip."

Elsa pursed her lips before replying, "I'll be right there."

As Mrs. Lopez left, Elsa looked at Jamie. "This is between us only," she said. Jamie nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>| Arendelle's Royal Palace, The Ballroom |<strong>

**| December, 1845 |**

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Elsa!" Anna hugged her sister tightly. "What do you think of the party I planned out?" She asked eagerly as she let go of the embrace, her hands on Elsa's shoulders.<p>

The entire ballroom was decorated in different shades of blue. The railings were covered in light and dark blue garlands, twisted and intertwined. A swan ice sculpture was on the table in the middle of all the different food being served, with different chocolate based sweets were served as the main desserts. People from the kingdom and people from outside of the kingdom were mingling and dancing together merrily. Everything seemed perfect.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "I think you did amazing, Anna. This is all very sweet of you to do. Thank you," she replied.

Anna grinned. "It was absolutely no problem!"

"Now, that is a lie," Kristoff cut in causing Elsa to stifle a snicker.

Pouting, the Princess of Arendelle punched his arm. "Hey! Yeah, there were some problems with the preparations and the invitations, but it all ended well."

The queen was enjoying looking at the two playfully bicker, but due to that sight; she wondered where one specific person was. Anna stole a quick glance at her sister, and a smirk appeared on her face. "If you're looking for you-know-who, then you'll be able to find him on your balcony," Anna said.

Elsa looked at her sister, eyes slightly widened, but it softened. She always knew what she was thinking. Sometimes, it scared her. "Thank you," she said. "Excuse me for a moment." With that, the queen walked towards the exit of the ballroom, heading to her quarters.

"What was that about?" Kristoff asked.

"It was something," Anna answered, smiling at him.

* * *

><p><strong>| Arendelle's Royal Palace, the Queen's Quarters, Balcony |<strong>

**| December 1845 |**

* * *

><p>She walked slowly out of her room and onto the balcony, staring mindlessly at the night sky. The stars seemed to shine brighter that night. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. The cool, night air tingled her pale skin. That night was almost perfect.<p>

"Taking a break from the festivities, Your Majesty?" His dulcet voice sends her in a short trance. Its deep, mellifluous tone always affected her in one shape, way, or form. He, himself, affected her. He was leaning against the wall, holding his staff. "Or were you just looking for someone?" He raises a brow and smirked.

She smirked back. "Your cockiness never ceases to amuse me, Mr. Frost," she said. "And might I say, I'm pleasantly surprised that you actually went out of your way to wear a suit."

He was wearing a white suit, outlined by the color gold. His hair, though, was still in a mess of white. Nevertheless, he still looked handsome. He shrugged. "Well, tonight, I had a reason to. You, by the way, look gorgeous, as always."

Her hair was tied in a half ponytail. The ends of her hair were curled. She was wearing a dark blue strapless satin ball gown. Delicately placed diamonds were placed on the bodice, forming snowflakes. The dress flowed down to the floor; a slit that ended mid-thigh exposed her long, toned legs. Jack frowned at that. Walking towards her, his right hand caressed her cheek, while the other went down to the fabric around the slit. "But I can't say I'm very happy about you exposing so much leg. Quite a brave queen you are."

"As you've always said, 'If you have it, flaunt it.' Right?" She looked into his eyes, drowning in the pools of blue.

"Touché," he looked back at her, staring back into her own orbs. A smile formed on his lips. "Happy birthday, El."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"And, of course, it is customary for me to give you a gift." His hand went into his pocket.

She looked at him, curious. "You know you don't have to."

"Yeah, but I wanted to." He smiled. In his hand was a necklace. The pendant was a snowflake made of ice.

"Jack, it's beautiful," she said, staring at it. "But wouldn't it melt?"

"No," he replied. "I worked hard on it. I also had a little help on making sure it won't melt."

She raised a brow. "From who?"

He put his index finger on his lips. "That's a secret. Now, would you give me the honor of putting this on you?"

Without saying a word, she turned around. As he put it around her neck, she touched the pendant and smiled. "Thank you."

He smiled as well as she turned around to face him. He leaned in and kissed her, hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss.

"So, I think it's about time you head back to the party," he said after they broke the kiss. "It wouldn't be proper if the Queen of Arendelle is missing at her own birthday party."

"You sound like you want me to go," she replied.

"Of course, I don't. But then again, it's also about time for me to give some snow days." He hugged her. "Duty calls for the both of us."

Sighing, she hugged back. "I guess so."

Letting go of the embrace, he gave her a chaste kiss. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess, Pennsylvania, Elsa and Annabelle's Residence |<strong>

**| April 2021 |**

* * *

><p>She woke up, eyes widened. She felt like she was going insane. It was still him! Why in the world would she be dreaming about him? Why was it always him? Another thing made her wonder. <em>'Arendelle..?' <em>Elsa thought. Then it struck her. That day was when the school was heading to the museum which was holding an exhibit, an exhibit about the lost kingdom of Arendelle.

Sighing, she stood up, made the bed, and walked to the bathroom for a shower. While taking her clothes off, her mind was in a daze. _'That dream… It seemed so real, but it can't be. It just can't.' _She shook her head as she walked into the shower and turned the knob. Unknowingly, the glass wall that isolated the shower from the rest of the bathroom from the shower was frozen. Patterns made out of ice danced on the glass. Elsa bit her lip.

After changing into her clothes, a white blouse and a black pencil skirt matched with a pair of black pumps, she walked into the kitchen, seeing Annabelle eating breakfast.

"Good morning," Annabelle smiled.

Elsa saw an image of the girl who was also in her dream. She looked just like Annabelle. "Oh, um, good morning," she said, trying to seem as normal as she could.

"So, you excited for the exhibit? I heard they managed to get some artifacts!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, wouldn't it be cool to see things that were actually owned by royalty."

Elsa nodded. Somehow, she thought that maybe some of her questions will be answered there.

* * *

><p><strong>| Grim Reaper's Lair |<strong>

**| April 2021 |**

* * *

><p>Jack walked through the dark halls, staff in hand. "Grim!"<p>

On cue, the Grim Reaper appeared in front of him. Contrary to popular belief, the Grim Reaper was not made out of bones. He had tan skin and dark raven hair, looking like a young human adult. He was quite tall, and muscular, as well. He did, though, wear a black cloak with a hoodie. "Jack Frost?" He said, placing a finger on his chin. "What brings you here?"

"I was thinking you would already know… Look, can you help me with something?"

Grim frowned. "Ah, yeah, that. It's started again, huh?"

Jack nodded. "I just wanted to ask some things."

With a snap of Grim's fingers, two red chairs appeared. He motioned for Jack to sit as he did. "Go ahead."

"Do you have any idea why this happens?"

"Jack, as I've told you in the past, her death is not my doing," he said. "When she does die, her entire body turns into ice and shatters. I don't even know how that is possible."

He bites his lip. "But do you have any idea where her soul goes?"

Grim shrugged. "No. Usually, I'm the one in charge of taking souls to where they need to be. Hers just… disappears, and then suddenly finds its way back into the living."

Jack gritted his teeth. "Do you know anyone who could do that?"

"I'm afraid not, my friend. But whether her soul is the one doing that or a big shot did it, all we do know is that it's a cycle."

"A painful one." Jack stood up. "Thanks, Grim."

Jack left.

Grim sighed. "It always was so tough for him…"

* * *

><p><strong>| Burgess Museum, Burgess, Pennsylvania |<strong>

**| April 2021 |**

* * *

><p>The students were scattered around the museum, looking at pictures, portraits, and different objects in the exhibit. Jamie walked with his friends until he was called by Elsa. He quietly left his group as he walked towards his English teacher.<p>

"So..?"

Elsa sighed. "Look. I just need to know about Jack, okay? Strange… things have been happening."

"You know he hasn't told me anything either," he said. "I promised I'd wait 'till he tells me himself why he's been so strange."

"How long did you promise that?"

"A few weeks ago? I don't know. He's like that since I first said something about you."

"What?"

"I told him about the book we were talking about in your class, the Snow Queen, and he said he knew her. Apparently her name was Elsa."

Her eyes widened.

"And she wasn't evil or something. When I told him our English sub's name, you, was Elsa, he freaked."

"But I've never met him before I came here."

Jamie shrugged.

At that moment, Annabelle rushed to Elsa's side. "Elsa, you have got to see this!" She said, her expression was a mixture of confusion and eagerness. Jamie and Elsa shared a look and followed her.

Annabelle led them to the part of the museum exhibiting the past royals of Arendelle, stopping at one particular area. Elsa's jaw almost dropped. In the middle of the hall was a portrait of a two women who looked exactly like Annabelle and her. The plaque underneath the portrait read, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle and her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Elsa slowly walked towards the portrait. She read what was written on the sign beside the portrait.

* * *

><p><em>This portrait of the Royal Sisters of Arendelle is one of the only three portraits that were recovered from the ruins of the kingdom of Arendelle. <em>

_In the records that were found, it is said that the two of them were very close, but one day, Queen Elsa mysteriously disappeared. After her disappearance, Princess Anna and her husband, Kristoff, ruled over the kingdom. Several rumors spread that it was the younger one who killed her sister, but many disagreed. There were also reports of the older sister having powers to manipulate ice and snow, but there were no evidences found. Even so, the legend of Queen Elsa as an ice wizard became quite popular. That legend is what caused Hans Christian Anderson to write his story, The Snow Queen. Although the Snow Queen was evil in Anderson's story, Queen Elsa was known as a compassionate, and well-loved ruler._

_The reign of their family was long. It ended as the kingdom suddenly fell into poverty in the early 1900s, and Arendelle was no more. To this day, no one knows why it happened and where the people had gone._

* * *

><p>Annabelle and Jamie were beside her and had also read it. They didn't speak. Annabelle looked back at the portrait. Queen Elsa was sitting down as Princess Anna was standing, a hand on her older sister's shoulder. Both of them were smiling.<p>

Annabelle continued staring at the portrait, her mind trying to form words, but none were escaping through her mouth. The princess looked exactly like her, and the queen looked exactly like her best friend. _'Is this even possible..?'_

Jamie stared at the portrait, as well, brows furrowed. It was no doubt that the resemblance was uncanny, but this just gave him more questions to ask. The Snow Queen is real, she looks like his teacher, and Jack knows her, or them.

Elsa walked to the artifacts displayed in a glass case. There were different pieces of jewelry, pairs of shoes, and then she stopped. One piece of jewelry caught her eye. It was a necklace, but its pendant could not be seen. It was covered in dirt.

"'_So many people have struggled in trying to clean the pendant…'_" She read as she touched the glass case. Suddenly, a white light escaped through the dirt on the pendant. It revealed a snowflake pendant made out of ice. It was exactly like the one in her dream. "N-no… How can this..?"

Voices were heard in her mind.

'_I died?' The voice sounded like hers._

'_Yes.'_

'_When?'_

'_You're death is approaching…Yet again…'_

All she saw after was black, and her body fell on the floor.

"Elsa!" Annabelle yelled, running to her and kneeling beside her. "Shit!"

'_What exactly is happening?'_ Jamie thought as he ran to his teacher's aide. _'Fuck waiting. Jack needs to answer questions, now.'_

Through the glass case, the necklace continued lighting up, for its owner had returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay Tuned for More!<strong>

_**Preview for "Chapter Seven: Eyes, Nose, Lips" is Unavailable**_

* * *

><p><strong> Read, Relax, Review <strong>

(No flames please. They hurt me.)

{Criticism's fine, but rudeness isn't.}

_Love, Matsuoka Shina_


End file.
